


Purrfect Morning

by SegaBarrett



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice morning with two women and a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, and I make no money from this.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=hu3pty) **Credit: Deviantart** , [AstronSoul](http://astronsoul.deviantart.com/)

Willow smiled as she opened her eyes. There was something warm on her chest. 

As she yawned and slowly sat up, she realized that the warm-thing was Miss Kitty Fantastico, who was looking right at her with her tiny, expressive eyes. 

“Morning,” Willow said with a smile. 

The cat meowed back at her before leaning down on her front legs and beginning to purr. 

The cat seemed to be having a nice morning, and Willow was happy about that. It wasn’t the only thing that Willow was happy about. 

“Morning,” she heard a voice echoing from beside her. 

“Tara,” Willow breathed out. Ever since she’d stopped using magic, in that promise to Tara… well, she couldn’t lie. It had been hard, one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do. But being with Tara was its own magic, something that thrilled her deep down inside her soul. 

She purred, too. Stretched her arms and let out a happy sigh. 

“What do you want to do today?” Tara inquired, her eyes twinkling. “Any evil to vanquish?” 

“Probably,” Willow replied, but she didn’t stop smiling. “Could we lay here for just a little while?” 

“But you’re sitting,” Tara teased. She was still lying down, on her side, and Willow let her eyes drink in how beautiful she was. The light streaming in from the window was reflecting off her hair. 

“I shouldn’t be.” Willow laid back down, to the chagrin of the cat, who meowed again and wobbled over to a small empty spot between the two of them. 

“That’s right.” Tara’s voice was as light as her hair. She had been so shy once upon a time. Willow remembered those days. Now she glowed. She never wanted that light to go out. Not ever. 

Miss Kitty Fantastico let out a plaintive wail, wanting to be fed. 

“I guess that didn’t last long,” Tara said with a smile. “Let me get up and feed her… She seems to like the Fancy Feast.” 

Miss Kitty Fantastico meowed in impatient agreement. Tara rose off of the bed and shook the cat hairs off of her shirt. 

“I’ll get up too,” Willow told her. She glided behind her girlfriend. 

“Only one of us needs to get the can at a time,” Tara said with a laugh. 

“But everything’s better with you.” Willow leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Miss Kitty Fantastico let out another impatient meow, but she would just have to wait. 

They had some things to attend to first. 


End file.
